I can't Believe this!
by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND
Summary: Austin at school and is thinking about Trent and Himself . (I Suck @ summaries sorry) Trent/ Austin(Rare pairing) Slash. one shot.


** I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS**

**Pairing: Austin/Trent**

**Fandom: Austin & Ally**

**Writen By: ILOVEADAMCOPELAND**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any names in this story.**

**AN: This is my take on Episode 5 of Season 2, "Crybabies & Cologne" There will alittle changes and OOC.**

_**ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT**_

Austin walked the halls of the Highschool. He had gotten detention for punching Trent in the face. Austin really didn't care. He puts everything on the line just for Trent! He could lose Ally's, Trish', and Dez' friendship. He could lose his mother and father. Everything! Everything can go down the crapper just like that! And how does Trent repay him? He goes and steals his and Ally's song. He makes a hit of it. And the Asshole kisses another girl in front of him!

Austin punched a nearby locker. Austin eyes started to water. Austn fell to his knees and cried. He couldn't believe any of this. He remembered how he got together with Trent in the first place.

**/FLASHBACK/**

It was five months ago. Trent had came to Austin to talk to him about something. Austin, at first, didn't want to hear anything that the faker had to say. Austin had told Trent to beat it and went back home.

An hour later, Austin sat on his bed playing on his 3DS. Then there was a knock at his window. Austin didn't look at his window, He was to into the game, so he assumed it was just Dez. He yelled "Come In". Trent had came in from the window and sat in front of Austin. Austin looked up to greet Dez but was greeted by Trent.

"T-Trent! What the fuck are doing here?" Austin questioned.

"Hey Austin. Since you didn't want to hear me out in the mall, I came here." Trent answered, Smiling at the blonde boy in front of him.

"How the hell did you find my damn house?" Austin asked. He was pissed that Trent, the man who used his friend, was trying to talk to him.

"Dez." Trent answered again. He knew that Austin wasn't very pleased with since the whole Trish thing.

Austin frowned. He should have known that Dez would tell trent. His best friend was too trusting. Austin jumped up from his put his game down on the dresser. He walked over to his bedroom door and opened it.

"Get Out! Now!" Austin growled. He glared at Trent.

Trent frowned at Austin. Trent got of Austin's bed and walked over to the door.

"Austin. I just want to tell you something. I kinda...Love you. I don't know when I started loving you but...Every time I see one of your music videos..My heart goes wild. If I think about you I can't stop wanting you there with me. I know this sounds weird but I'm sorry...The heart wants what the heart wants." Trent came out with it. Austin was shocked. He couldn't believe that Trent was gay and he was in love with him. The next part shocked him even more.

Trent grabed Austin by the back of his head and smashed their lip together. Austin slowly shut his eyes. Trent bit down on Austin's lip, Causing Austin to gasp. Trent shoved his tongue into Austin mouth. Austin rapped his arms around Trent's neck. Trent rapped his arms around Austin's waist. Trent picked Austin up and carried him,Bridal style, over to his bed. And since Austin's parents were out of town at a mattress convention, There was no stoping Austin and Trent from well...You know what.

**/END FLASHBACK/**

"Austin,Babe...You okay? A voice broke Austin train of thouht. Austin knew too damn well whose voice it was. Austin turn around to face his BoyFriend. His eyes were blood shot. His faced stained with tears.

"Don't fucking call me "Babe", Asshole!" Austin Spat at Trent. Trent sighed loudly.

"Austin...I said I was sorry about the song thing." Trent Cooed rubbing Austin's back. Austin slapped Trent hand away from him.

"Don't Touch me, Bitch! It's not even that anymore,Trent! How could you kiss that...That...That slut! You said you love _Me_, Why would you kiss _her_." Austin yelled in full on rage. Trent looked at the blonde with sad eyes. He frowned.

"Austin, I do love you! I only kissed Kiya for looks. I mean If anyone found out about us, It wouldn't be pretty. Austin I don't want you to get hurt okay." Trent said. He sat down in front of Austin, His back to lockers. Trent his hand on Austin's shoulder. Austin sighed. Trent smiled at Austin. He kissed Austin and Austin returned the kiss. Trent got up from the floor and so did Austin. Trent grabbed Austin's hand and they went back to the classroom.

**/End/**

** AN: **That's my first Austin/Trent Fic Sorry it was so short. Read & Review please!


End file.
